


Animal Documentaries

by minferd



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anxious Josh Dun, Bulimia, Depression, Gay Josh Dun, Gay Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun's Blurryface, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph Smut, M/M, Sad, Sad Josh Dun, Self destruction, Smut, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, stalker tyler joseph, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minferd/pseuds/minferd
Summary: At night he watches animal documentaries on his box TV and cries when the prey get eaten.





	1. Chapter 1

I wake up with the sun, and sleep with the sun. Just as the natives did before they figured out what the hell time was. Not because it's just a way of life for me, but because of what I know to be true. He’s not a morning person, which is strange to me. His skin is especially beautiful in organic sunlight. 

I watch until he wakes up. He’s so beautiful. Nothing can compare to how beautifully his eyelashes rest on his cheeks, how warm his face looks. You almost forget how the underneath of his eyes are purple or that his face is as white as a sheet. Or how he bleeds the broken blues of past lovers who left his cheeks bruised and his insides torn. 

His angular fingers shakily pick up his cup of coffee while his other hand runs through his cotton candy, untamed hair. As his fingers leave his scalp strands of hair are wrapped around them. He stares at his palm, then turns his hand. He cries silently and softly at the sight of his chewed up fingernails and brutal hangnails. After he's finished crying for what seemed like roughly 2 minutes, his face becomes blank. He whispers something. Atrocious. 

He sets down his coffee and sets his hands flat on the table as he pushes himself to stand up.  
I know exactly what this means.  
I quickly dart to the hangers that hold my keys and leave the apartment complex.  
I'm always earlier than him. 

As I sit in my car, I watch him leave the building and start the engine.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**   
> \- rape is slightly implied 
> 
> stay safe loves

I don't know if i've ever mentioned this, but he really enjoys coffee. And men. All sorts of men. Men and coffee at the same time, even. It's a poisonous combination that never does him any justice, but he still goes along with it.   
I think he feels as if, if he replays what happened, he’ll accept it.   
He never really does. 

Today he sits with a man who looks about 60. This is not a surprise to me. His little role play needs to fit almost exactly what happened. It just has to.   
Their conversation flows perfectly, also not a surprise. He has charm, charisma.   
Jokes pass around amongst the two and he flashes his yellow, crooked smile.   
They obviously cannot stay in the diner forever, so he holds his hand and guides him to his car.   
He never leaves a tip. 

                                       ----

His house is very minimalistic in a sense. A queen size mattress on his living room floor, a coffee table with a pack of cigarettes and beer, a small TV and himself.   
I don't really know what's beyond his living room, seeing as I can only see through his window.   
I make it to my own house before he can reach his. By now i'm used to his routine.   
I draw my curtains, confident that he won't see me, drag a chair behind me and grab the binoculars i've had since i was probably 5. 

In comes Josh, a name I had figured out by following him to a local starbucks when they asked for his name, and the man he brought from the diner. 

The door closes, and there is no time to waste between the two.   
Clothes become nothing more than just a new possible rug for her hard wood floors, and bodies become nothing more than just toys. 

They have sex, and he starts to cry.   
Just like always.   
And just like always,  
the man never stops


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TWIGGER WARNING**  
> \- violence (ish?)

I watch intently as he drags the mans naked, mutilated body across his floor.   
Maybe this is the reason he chose hardwood instead of carpet.   
He stores his new victims genitals and other remains into a mason jar.   
Ever since i've witnessed his killings, I never thought of pinterest mason jar aesthetics the same way anymore.   
He then stores the mason jars into his fridge for later use, then turns on his fireplace and throws his clothes into the flame. That is, after he takes out the money that was supposed to be given to him by the now deceased man.   
He continues to tidy up until it's time to dispose the body.  
He struggles to drag the man to his bathroom and I fear that he will break his bones, he’s incredibly thin.   
I can't see what happens in the bathroom, but after about an hour or so, he walks out with a black heavy duty trash bag, hands and naked body now stained with fresh blood.   
He curls up in his mattress with no blanket or pillow, blood staining the fabric, and falls asleep. 

At night he watches animal documentaries and cries when the prey get eaten.   
He never seems to make it to his bedroom to go to sleep. He stumbles about, a bit gracefully. Not as if he were a ballerina, but as if he were a hurricane. His tremendous alcohol intake won't let him go anywhere.   
Not even to his happy place.


	4. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**  
> -self induced vomiting

His hair has grown longer since the first day i’ve seen him, i don’t think he’s ever brushed it or even tried to cut it. It’s grown long enough to put it up into a ponytail, which is exactly what he’s doing.  
He often keeps his hair tied up now.  
Maybe because he wants to stop losing so much from gripping onto it too tightly  
His lips are pale and chewed up to the point where it's scabbing. 

To be truthful with you, this man was not exactly as beautiful as i had earlier described.  
In fact, he looked as if he were very ill. Skeletal, almost.  
What drew me to his world was the beautiful tragedy on the surface of his face.  
Hollow cheeks and droopy eyes with dark circles framing the bottom of them. Yellow, missing teeth and a ghostly face.  
His features, they tell a story no one's really been told, even though it's all there.  
I wonder, though, if anyone had ever been told what he had seen or lived through, if they would spit between his eyes or if they would warm his small frame with a soft embrace.  
If they'd watch his animal documentaries and instead of trying to cheer him up when the prey get eaten, to allow him to cry instead.  
Because they will try to understand his personal connection, even if it's silly to everyone else.  
If they'd replace his cigarettes and alcohol with much more addictive kisses.  
Though this time it would not remind him of the first boy he had ever kissed because this one would be cotton and cashmere in blue. Not the blue that frames the underneath of his eyes but that of the sky he looks up to everyday because his parents left before he could ever look up to them instead. 

He rips out the hair tie from his head.  
Pulls his hair back, allowing his fingers to brush through it.  
Slender, boney and bloody fingers stretch down into his throat and he heaves over the sink. Why the sink? I'm not so sure, perhaps his toilet is clogged.  
He gags and her tears spill from the brim of his eyes as he finally retches out the remains that were once in those mason jars. 

He turns the faucet on with nimble fingers and watches his spill secrete through the drain. With a wipe of the corner of his mouth he smirks. 

There is justice for the prey, and there is revenge.  
For in this documentary, the prey consumes the predator instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i should end it here or not i’m lowkey getting really lazy with this one and idk where it’s gonna go

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i had to change the pronouns because this was originally an official character but no one would read it if it didn’t belong to a fandom so


End file.
